


Lagi

by chanbaekedt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Filipino, M/M, Para maiba naman, Slight!chansoo, Tagalog, the fuck i wrote this out of boredom, wag basahin kung pinaasa
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekedt/pseuds/chanbaekedt
Summary: Minsan gusto kong tuklapin ang balat mo para siguraduhing may pandama ka pa.Madalas gusto kong dukitin ang mata mo dahil sa pagbubulag-bulagan mo.Ngunit lagi, iniiisip ko lagi, paano kung umamin ako sayo?





	Lagi

**Author's Note:**

> Filipino chanbaek fic para maiba naman haha

May mga oras na gusto ni Baekhyun sumigaw—yung sigaw na mailalabas mo talaga lahat; suko ang ngala-ngala at lalamunan niya.

At isa ang oras na ito sa mga 'yon.

"Ano? Samahan mo na kasi ako."

Naka-ilang _Ayoko_ na ba s'ya? Ngunit ano bang bago? Hindi naman susuko itong higit ng higit sa braso niya kahit tignan niya ito ng masama.

"Kaya mo na yan," ito ang sagot rito at in-adjust pataas ang salamin niya para itinuloy ang pagbuklat sa libro niya. Siguro mukhang seryosong-seryoso siya sa pagbabasa at halos isubsob na ang mukha niya dito sa libro niya _na singkapal na siguro ng kalyo ni Chanyeol sa buong katawan,_ pero walang napasok sa utak ni Baekhyun. Mula nang dumating si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya dito sa study area, hindi na siya nakaalis sa pahinang 'yon.

Narinig nyang umungol ito—pambatang ungol na parang hindi naibili ng gusto niyang cand—at pilit na ipinagsiksikan ang sarili niya sa tabi ng upuan ni Baekhyun. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun bakit pa siya nagulat, at bago pa sya makaimik at matulak si Chanyeol ay inunahan na niya ito.

"Baekhyun naman, kailangan ko ng moral support mo," with matching paawa pa.

_Tangina_.

Ipinikit niya ang mga mata niya, madiin. Tingin ni Chanyeol nagtitimpi lang ito, tama naman siya, kaso nagtitimpi si Baekhyun—hindi dahil sa inis—ngunit dahil sa bakit ang dali-dali lang ng paraan para mapa-oo siya nitong dambuhalang ito.

"Tabi."

Tuwang-tuwa naman ang mokong dahil alam niya na kahit ganun ang tono at itsura ni Baekhyun, payag na ito. Tumayo siya agad, hindi maalis ang ngiting tagumpay sa mukha niya. Padabog na isinara ni Baekhyun ang libro niya at binitbit, direderetsong naglakad paalis habang nabulong pa.

Rinig ni Chanyeol yung ibang salita dahil sinundan naman niya ito. Sa totoo lang sanay naman siya kay Baekhyun kaso grabe ang OA naman ata ngayon? Nakakatampo lang kasi kailangan niya lang naman kasi talaga ng suporta.

"Minsan lang naman 'to," pahabol na sabi ni Chanyeol nang magkasabay na sila maglakad.

Minsan? _Minsan?_ Gustong manuntok ni Baekhyun sa tanginang minsan 'yan. Oo, siguro minsan nga lang siyang magpasama sa kung saan pero hindi pang "minsan" lang ang epekto nito sa kanya.

"Nag-aaral kasi ako," sinabi na lang niya kahit na nandun parin ang kunot ng noo nya, deretso lang sa paglalakad.

"Wala pa naman kayong quiz."

Napatigil sya sa paglalakad. "Ano?"

"Pwede ka namang magbasa na lang mamaya sa boarding house, wala pa naman kayong quiz mamaya, kahit bukas. Tsaka wala namang kayong duty this week."

Ang confident lang ng sagot ni Chanyeol. Napataas siya ng kilay. "Paano mo nalaman?"

At biglang napakamot ng ulo at napa-iwas ng tingin si Chanyeol.

Napababa ni Baekhyun ang kilay nya ng wala sa oras.

Ang pula-pula ng tenga ni Chanyeol.

_Ah. Syempre_.

"Sinabi sakin ni Kyungsoo."

Napa-irap na lang si Baekhyun at naglakad ulit, iniwan si Chanyeol doon ngunit sumunod 'to agad.

Kung pwede lang iwan na lang din nya ang nararamdaman nya sa kung saan, nagawa na nya ng matagal.

*

Madalas gusto ni Baekhyun umalis na lang at iwan ang kahit ano—yung hindi na nya kailangang lumingon pa dahil wala na talaga siyang pakialam.

Pero kahit anong sabi nya sa sarili nya na _alis ka na 'dyan, umuwi ka na lang_ eh hindi niya talaga kaya.

O ayaw nya talaga.

Hindi ito ang unang beses na may gig sina Chanyeol at ang banda nya ngunit ito ang unang beses na magpe-perform sila sa lalaban sila sa Battle of the Bands. Hindi rin ito ang unang beses niyang napapanuod ang bespren nya... ngunit unang beses niyang magsabi na hindi sya makakapanuod. Nung una, hindi nakapag-salita si Chanyeol, siguro hindi niya yun inaaasahan, at tumango na lamang. Pero ang kulit talaga; kailangan niya daw ito at pwede naman daw ipagpaliban muna ang pagre-review (dahil gawain nya ito, sa totoo lang nagtataka si Baekhyun paano nakaka-survive sa Engineering ang binata). Since last week lagi nantanggi si Baekhyun, na may duty siya sa ospital or may quiz sila, pero walang lusot ang binata dahil may mata at tenga si Chanyeol sa Allied Medicine.

At yung mata at tenga na yun ang dahilan kung bakit siya natanggi.

Sa dami ng tao sa hall, pansing-pansin si Baekhyun. Hindi naman sa pagiging OA pero mukha talaga siyang wala sa lugar, given na suot-suot pa nya ang white uniform nila dahil dito na sila dumiretso, at dahil na rin sa mga librong hawak nya. Tangina ni Chanyeol, hindi man lang nilagay muna sa bag nya ang mga libro nya.

Ilang oras na ang nakalipas at siguro sunod na sina Chanyeol sa tutugtog. Kipit parin ang libro, pinipilit parin nya na tumayo ng ayos kahit suko na ang paa niya sa ngalay at ang tenga niya sa ingay. Ang daming taong nagtutulakan at gusto na ni Baekhyun umuwi.

Kaso sina Chanyeol na ang kasunod.

Kinakabahan si Baekhyun kahit hindi naman siya ang tutugtog. At alam niyang hindi lamang ito dahil sa sana manalo sila Chanyeol.

Sana hindi dumating si—

Kita niya. _Kitang-kita nya._

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kabilang parte ng mga nanunuod, gawin kanan.

Nasa kaliwa si Baekhyun.

Yung ngiting _sabi na eh, dadating ka._

At kitang-kita niya din kung paano ngumiti pabalik ang blockmate nya. Hindi ito naka-uniform gaya nya, pero nakita niya agad ito. Sa dami ng taong natalon at sa likot ng iba't ibang kulay na ilaw, siguro may super powers si Baekhyun. Kitang-kita nya. Slow motion pa nga, kung tutuusin.

Siguro buong performance, nakatingin si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo.

Alam ni Baekhyun kung para kanino ang lahat ng lyrics sa putanginang kantang 'yon. Pero ito siya, pinipilit na maka-palakpak kahit ang bigat ng mga libro nya.

Huling beses na ito na papakinggan niya ang mga kanta ni Chanyeol na puro tungkol sa _sana mapansin mo na ako_.

Last na ito.

Bago siya tumalikod at tuluyang maglakad palayo, umasa siya—dahil yun ang talent niya noon pa man—na sana tumingin man lang ang bespren niya sa pwesto niya.

At hanggang huli, _asado_ pa rin siya.

Asado na, tanga pa.

Sobrang tanga ni Baekhyun dahil nag-antay pa sya para tumingin sa kanya si Chanyeol, pero mas tanga siya dahil hindi niya naisip na meron ng mga kantang _sana mapansin mo na ako_ si Chanyeol kahit hindi pa niya nakikilala si Kyungsoo.

Nanalo sina Chanyeol, halata naman sa audience impact, at habang hawak nya ang tropeo ay unti-unting nawala ang ngiti sa kanyang mukha.

Iniwan na naman siya ni Baekhyun.

_Lagi na lang._  


End file.
